A Different Kind of Basket
by Kitty Kyon Lover
Summary: A fluff filled story for all you Kyoru lovers! no curse or anyone from the Sohma family, but Kyo's mother and father will be mentioned. ok Kyo and Tohru don't know each other but Kyo's curiousity leads to them meeting each other! read and review please!
1. Prolouge

**A Different Kind of Basket**

_Disclaim: I do not own Fruits Basket sob I just write a story related to it… bawling_

This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic! Oh and to any who were reading Heart Break Gomen Gomen but I dropped it… I didn't really like and I wasn't into it and I wasn't getting many reviews… again GOMEN!!!

* * *

It was right after orientation, but where were all the first year students? Well to answer that you have to traveloutside where there are two groups, one boys and the other girls, but in the middle were a boy named Kyo in the girl group and a girl named Tohru in the boy group.

"Umm…eh…I…" stuttered Tohru as the boys ask constantly if she would go out with her. Then she made a mad dash for the girls bathroom as the boys insistently followed.

"No…NO…I SAID NO!!!" Kyo yelled impatiently as the girl ask Kyo for a date. As soon as he said that Kyo ran as fast as he could for the back court yard to hide.

"Oh come on, why me. There are plenty of other people that are better than me! Both Kyo and Tohru yelled in the head.

* * *

Tohru, then, whispered, "Uo-chan Hana-chan, where are you?

As soon as she said that both friends busted through the door.

"I've picked up Tohru-chan's electric signal…" a girl with long black hair braided back said with a monotone voice. This would be Hana.

"Tohru, what happened?!" asked Uo as she hugged Tohru's head.

"All o…of the first year b…boys were asking me for a d…d…date…" Tohru whimpered, "but I don't know why. There are plenty of girls better than me…"

"Tohru-chan that's not true you're so cute. I can see why they like you," Hana replied with a soft smile that only Tohru and Uo have every seen.

After a few seconds of silence the bell rang and it was time to go to class. Worry was on Tohru's face once again, when Uo said with her hand raised in a fist and her other arm pulling her sleeve back, "Don't worry we'll be your bodyguard!"

* * *

"Geez, those damn girls are freakin' scary," Kyo said gasping for breath in a small alley watching nervously waiting for the girls to give up trying to find him.

When he thought the coast was clear he ran for his class room. About half way there he saw three girls calmly walking to class. Scared that it may be three of the girls trying to find him, he picked up speed and passed them , accidentally bumping an innocent little brown haired girls shoulder.

* * *

"Ouch," Tohru flinched as Kyo tried to speed up again.

"Hey watch were you're going!…" Uo yelled as her face changed from anger to a blank stare. "orange…hair…?"

"He has strange electric signals," Hana mumbled, "almost chaotic."

"Whoever he is, I hope he's in our class. I'd like to meet orange-top." Uo grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"I like his orange hair! I wonder what his name is?" Tohru questioned with her index finger on her chin while looking at the ceiling.

"He might be very interesting to play with," Hana grinned.

* * *

That chapter 1, I hope you like it! Chapter two will be up soon I promise! Review and flames are welcome!

Till next time!

Kitty Kyon Lover -


	2. Dreadful news

-1**A Different Kind of Basket**

Hey! I'm back and with some more ideas! Ok this one is going to be kinda depressing. So don't yelling at me when things start getting bad but this is a very important part of the story.

Class had started and as Tohru concentrated on the lesson, a certain, orange haired boy that she was so interested in was two rows behind her.

About a quarter through class a teacher came and call to talk to Tohru, about three seconds of talking and both ran out, Uo and Hana following along. The class, being as snoopy as they are, wondered what was going on. Although one cat-like person was especially curious.

"Wasn't that the girl I bumped into in the hall? And those are her friends that yelled at me," Kyo questions in his head.

"Hey! It's still class time!" Mayuko yelled with an angry vein appearing on her forehead.

Tohru, with a terrified stare on her face, stood on the side of a hospital bed, her friends at her side staring at her with concern. A constant beep of a heart monitor was heard echoing through the room.

"This isn't happening…it's not…" Tohru mumbled, tears welling up in her big, brown eyes. Which soon turned to a small whimper.

"It's all right Tohru, she'll recover in no time," Uo said in an attempt to comfort her crying friend.

"Yes, that's true, her waves are very strong right now. She has strong will-power, nothing will bring her down," Hana added.

"I know but just the thought of mom leaving terrifies me," Tohru said trying to calm herself down which failed miserably as her cries became worse.

"Tohru we better go, Kyoko needs her rest…" Uo said when suddenly the on and off beeping of Kyoko Honda's heart monitor turns to a long one, indication her heart had stopped.

Doctors and nurses rushed in a quick attempt to get her heart going again. Tohru had unknowingly stepped to the back of the room with a look of horror on her face as she dropped to her knees. Her two friends trying to get her back on her feet, but still scare of what may happen.

Ten minutes had passed and the doctor and nurses turned around with a disappointed look on their face.

The doctor walk over to the heart monitor machine and turned it off, then walked to Tohru and said, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid she has passed on…"

Tohru, now more terrified then ever, ran to her mother and throw her head and arms on to her mother midsection.

"No, she's not dead, she's not!" Tohru screamed as she started bawling into the sheets covering her mothers limp body.

Tears had formed in Uo's and Hana's eyes no matter how hard they tried to hold them back. They slowing approached Tohru, both placing one hand on her back.

"Let's go Tohru-kun, you can stay at my house for the night if you like?" Hana asked softly.

"Oh Hana-chan, Uo-chan," Tohru cried as she threw her head into their laps.

I know that was sooooo sad. But I felt that it was necessary for the story line. Gomen for of the reader that love Kyoko! I'll update soon, promise!


	3. Emotional Breakdown

**A Different Kind of Basket**

Sup! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my stupid teacher gave me a research paper so I'm doing it on the history of manga. But I finally got in some time to write! And thank you tohrukun92126, The Only Onigiri, Vanessa , and moonflower for reviewing! Oh and Vanessa, YES ALL HAIL KYORU PAIRINGS! Oh and I hope the rest of you also agree the Kyo is soooooo HOT!!!

Anyways ya'll can stop hearing my rambling and I'll get on with the story!

* * *

The next day started a bit gloomier then most. Tohru's eyes appeared blank and lifeless. Uo and Hana escorted her just incase of any unseen events.

When they reached school the boys started running to Tohru, only to be stopped by the feeling of depression as Tohru slowly walked by, staring blankly at the ground.

Kyo sensed this feeling and turned around from where he was standing only to see a lifeless looking girl with her two friend walking into the school building. Remembering the event from yesterday, he decided to ask her if anything happened as soon as she was alone.

"Excuse me," Kyo said with an uneasy felling in his gut, "Hi, I'm Kyo Sohma, I think I'm in a few of your classes."

"Good Morning," Tohru replied almost emotionlessly, "I'm Tohru Honda."

"I was just wondering if anything happened yester?" Kyo continued as his uneasiness grew, "not to pry, I mean."

"Well yesterday…," Tohru said looking away, "my mother… was in an a… accident…"

Tears began to well up in Tohru's eyes when Kyo replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to relive something unpleasant, but my mother passed away when I was six and I was just curious, sorry," Kyo finished as he looked down.

"Hey, Tohru, let's go!" Uo yelled across the hall before Tohru had a chance to respond.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Tohru bowed and walk away with Kyo stand there as she rounded the corner with her friends.

"Tohru Honda…," Kyo whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"Hey, who was that guy you were talking too?" Uo asked, "He wasn't asking you out was he?"

"It's the same person Tohru bumped into the other day," Hana answered for Tohru.

"His name is Kyo Sohma," Tohru added.

"Come on Tohru, buck up, you're starting to sound like Hana, no offense," Uo said with concern.

"I'm sorry, I'll try," Tohru said putting on the best smile she could, but only added to her friends concern.

* * *

"What the hell, sense when have I ever talked like that, let alone about my mom," Kyo rambled as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked in the opposite direction.

'But there's something about her that I can't let go… Ah, stop it, stop thinking about her!' he yelled in his head, ruffling his hair in frustration.

* * *

The whole day passed and Kyo still couldn't stop thinking about Tohru. No matter how hard he tried to forget. Tohru was the same in a sense, though her mind went on and off about Kyo and her mother, trying to hold back her tears. Tohru crashed after reaching Hana's house. She broke into tears as she fell to the floor. Hana attempted to catch her and hold her up but Tohru just pushed away.

'What's happening to me? I feel like I'm being torn apart.' Tohru thought, her eyes wide and a hand over her mouth, the other holding her self up.

* * *

Gomen! It's a little short but I couldn't think cuz my classes are so damn loud! I'll try to write more next chap. Review please!!!

Ja Ne!! -


	4. Confide in Who?

**A Different Kind of Basket**

Gomen! I haven't updated in a while! It's just school is the worst! Not to mention I'm in the middle of no where so I had to help with wood for the wood stove… sweat drop. Anyways not much to say so on with the story in ICHI, NI, SAN! YAY!

* * *

After Tohru's episode the day before, she collapsed at the house entrance and Hana carries Tohru upstairs to her room to rest. 

They say that bottling up your feelings is bad, but Tohru's case was especially bad, they were bottled up for so long it just busted out at once. Tohru had fallen into a deep depression. She had to be forced to eat and to be constantly watch.

A day passed and a thought popped into Hana's mind, 'Maybe that boy, Kyo Sohma, can help her?'

"Arisa," started Hana in her usually monotone voice," we need to find Kyo Sohma, maybe he can help Tohru-kun, why else would he start talking to her the day after the accident."

"Hmm…may you right? Hey Tohru… what was orange-top talking to you about a few days ago anyways?" Uo considered as she would do anything to get the old Tohru back.

"He… was wondering if anything happened because his own mother… died when he was… six…" Tohru said looking away with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Uo leaned down, putting her hand on Tohru's head.

"Sure…" Tohru replied, wiping away her tears.

* * *

Uo began to look for him alone, but she couldn't find him anyway. I mean, how hard is it to spot the only orange head in the school?! She thought this and realized they she had not check one obvious spot, they're very own class room. Uo walked towards it but when she reached class there was no teacher and another swarm of girls and a rambunctious Kyo corned by them, desperate to get out. 

"Out of the way! Move it, or loose it!" Uo yelled plowing through the crowd, "You, with me, NOW!"

"Why, the hell, should I follow you?" Kyo question, quickly loosing his temper, in more ways then one.

"Fine, then you, can stay in this unbearable group, of girls," Uo teased, also loosing her temper, and knowing that Kyo couldn't refuse.

"Fine, I'll come," Kyo groaned as he followed Uo, while the girls awed with disappointment.

* * *

They entered a different class, seeing Tohru sat at her desk, with her head down and her arms shielding the sides of her face, while shaking and Hana trying to calm her down. 

"Hana, what happened?" Uo asked rushing toward her friends, Kyo still standing at the door, with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Hana explained, as Tohru's head shot up at Uo's voice, with tears in her eyes, the last tear running down her cheek, only to see Kyo Sohma at the door of the classroom, staring at her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, please don't worry about me, Uo-Chan, Hana-chan, Kyo-kun" said Tohru wiping away her tears and putting on the fakest, most obvious, smile.

"Well, watcha waitin' for, get, you ass, over here!" Uo yelled across the room.

Kyo walked very slowly and stood at the side of Tohru's desk as she said, "Konnichiwa, Kyo-kun. You actually followed Uo-chan."

"You knew?" Kyo question, curiously.

"Well, she wanted to see you! It's not like I'm going to come up to a random guy and drag him over here, to see Tohru!" Uo yelled, as Kyo blushed, at the fact, that Tohru wanted to see him.

"So, what do you want, with me?" Kyo questioned, trying to stop himself from blushing.

"We want you to talk to Tohru, for a little bit. Since you've been through the same thing, maybe you could help Tohru, through it," Hana said, emotionlessly.

"How, the hell, am I suppose to help!" Kyo said, annoyed.

"Just talk to her, you're the only one who can, we haven't lost out parents," Uo explained, softening her voice, both Uo and Hana give a soft yet serious look to Kyo.

What else could he do but except the offer, the serious look on their face told him, without word, that they meant business and they wouldn't take no for an answer. What's a guy to do?

* * *

KAWAII!! For chapter 4! Oh and if you don't know ichi, ni, and san is 1, 2, and 3! YAY!! See you next time on A DIFFERENT KIND OF BASKET!!! Review or I'll drop yet another story! 


	5. Suteki

**A Different Kind of Basket**

Konnichiwa and Arigatou to The Only Onigiri, thesilverthief, and tohrukun92126, I really appreciate you guys for reviewing!! Anyways, back and with a little bit longer story! This one is a bit deeper that I expected it to be but it just popped in my head at the time! Not much dialoged either just some stuff that Uo and Hana are talking about. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The wind blew gently through the city, shacking the branches of all the trees it kissed as it moved along. But under a fairly large oak tree, that had been there for before you or me were born, two young adults, of the age of sixteen, sat peacefully. These two were obviously sweet Tohru and dirty mouth Kyo. They had spent much of their time together, ever sense the thoughtful order of Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki. Sense these past six days Tohru had begun to smile with such happiness and surely it seemed as though nothing had happened last May. As Saki and Arisa watched, quietly, from the second floor of the school building, they had seen something that they thought would not be seen for another week or so. A light laugh from Tohru as Kyo tried to signal something with his hands, a childish look on his face. Her friend stood in shock, which soon became a gently smile seeing their little Tohru slowly started to return. Though, through Tohru's laugh, you would expect a small laugh from Kyo, but no, he simple blushed and look away . 

"Well lookie what we got here," Uo smiled, "Looks like orange-top's got a crush on our little Tohru, just like the rest of them."

"Oh no, I will not permit this, though, I think, Kyo Sohma would make her happy, until his waves are less chaotic then they are know, I don't think, he could ever make himself happy or even come close to love Tohru."

"Really, no? You can do that way up here?" Uo questioned, astonished by the length of Hana's senses, "But still if they're ever going on a date, we're comin' along!"

"Who's going to have a date?!" A random student ease dropper yelled, as the rest of the class rushed to the window to see.

Gasps, sad awes, and the occasional angry growl could be heard as the class stood in surprise, to find a "couple" sitting under an oak tree smiling and laughing and not to mention blushing.

Through the crowd, at Uo's and Hana's dismay, could be heard, "How dare he/she step on my territory!" and "When I finally gathered enough courage to ask him/her!" and a few other thing that they didn't catch.

"Oh crap, and this was suppose to be a secret!" Uo yelled in frustration.

"If you all know what's good for you, you will leave, now," Hana spoke calmly, getting the whole classed attention, which caused them to flee the room and to another to watch, again.

"We better go break the new to them, now, or Tohru will have a spas attack later, think she did something," Uo complained, her hands stuffed in her skirt pocket.

"Oh, but it's so cute to see her be so frantic," Hana spoke, only a trace amount of disappointment in her voice.

"Now, don't be such a sadist," Uo rebutted.

* * *

Laughter could be heard getting louder and louder, as Uo and Hana slowly approached the tree that Tohru and Kyo occupied, Hana scaring off any onlookers in the school building. 

"Hey, you two, watcha laughing about?" Uo yelled, as she was soon in earshot.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru bounced up, a look of disappointment spread on Kyo's face, "Kyo-kun just told me the funniest thing, about him and his Shishou!"

"Really, I would love to hear it, then make fun of orange-top, but we have some bad news," Uo said, rubbing the back of her head, nervously.

"Hey, what am I, a play thing?" Kyo yelled getting up, with annoyance visible in his voice.

"Aw, what's wrong Kyon-Kyon, are you really that fragile?" smirked Uo, twisting her body a bit, to see him from behind Tohru.

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon!" Kyo yelled, unable to fight, sense she was a girl.

"Fine, I got all sorts of names to call you, orange-top!" Kyo, being Kyo, the boy of a short temper, was about to blow a gasket, when suddenly Tohru turned around, a sad look in her eyes.

"So, what the hell do ya want ,anyway?!" Kyo asked, suppressing his anger, to make sure Tohru didn't end up crying, seeing as he could take tears very well.

"Oh yeah, lets see, how to put it, well to put it simply, your secrets out." Uo said, looking up at the sky and feeling the nice breeze.

"Yes a student over heard Arisa and I, talking," Hana said, her emotionless eyes staring as Kyo, frightening him.

"Yeah, so don't worry if you being stared at in the hall," Uo added, looking back at them, "and if you hear weird stuff goin' around don't worry, me and Hana were just talking nonsense. Them damn ease droppers'll spread the most ridiculous gossip, too."

"I'm sorry," muttered Tohru, sadness in her voice, "you're all doing this for me. I should have taken better care of myself, but I'm only being a burden. You don't' have to take care of me."

"But Tohru-kun, we want to help you," Hana retorted, mysteriously appearing beside Tohru, " you're not a burden at all. Friends help friends. Even Kyo."

"Hey don't speak for me, I was force to do this," Kyo forced himself, though not minding being Tohru's friend or even more, deep down.

"Quark it, Orangey, you're not helping," Uo shot him a look, hearing the school bell, "let's go guys."

Uo stuffed her hands in the pocket, once again, imaging Tohru laugh before the commotion, a smile spreading along her face. Finally, she could hear the laugh, but not just any laugh, it was Tohru's laugh, a sweet sound that who seem to heal a near deaf person. The laugh of all laughs, that would make the most depressed person smile, even just a little. That laugh, that was kept secluded for weeks, that seemed like an eternity to some lucky enough to hear it. That laugh, that her friends had so longed to hear, even if just for a moment. Truly pure. Truly lovely. Truly Suteki.

* * *

I love the last part and I'm not sure why! But for all you people out there, Suteki means beautiful. But I had to emphasize it because it very important to Tohru's friends. It was probably the deepest part of the chapter, maybe the story. 

At the rate I'm going at right now the story might be don't with in a few chapters or I could have something really tragic happen. Tell me what you think in the review and also review about some title changes. I may or may not change it depending on how I feel when I read them. But review and Ja Ne February! Oh hey the 28th's was the anniversary of when my first cat Duke died, he could have been poisons so I'm really sad about it.

Ja Ne!

Kuro-Tenshi and or Kitty Kyon Lover


End file.
